Protector
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Santana is used to protecting the people that she cares about mostly her lover Brittany until they broke off the relationship after graduation as Santana goes to New York for law school and Brittany goes on tour with Lady GaGa. Seven years later, Santana wakes up to find to Quinn, a six year old girl, claiming to be her daughter thrusting her into unexpected motherhood. G!P Santana
1. Chapter 1

Protector ch. 1

* * *

Santana's POV

I walk through the door of my New York apartment after a long day of going through paperwork for my upcoming cases that I'll need to take to court soon which I'm not looking forward to do. I became a lawyer because I've always been a protector over others who can't defend themselves and my career choice allows me to just that as it's my passion, my calling but it wasn't easy as I had to claw my way up to get some of the better cases because one of the guys that runs the firm that I work is a bit of a sexist pig.

After showing my debate skills, that all changed and I showed my male co-workers especially Josh Kaplan that I'm more than just a pretty face and that's more than equip for the job. I set my briefcase by the case as I dragged myself to my bedroom, changed out of my power suit and into a tank top and my old Cheerios shorts before throwing myself onto the bedroom, sighing in sweet relief as I looked at the old photo on my dresser.

I picked up to see that it's of me holding my girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder with a loving look directed at her as she looks at the camera with a huge grin on her face. This picture was from junior year of high school in Lima, Ohio where the both of us were from, a small backwaters town with small minded people with homophobic views so we had to hide our relationship people and I hated that we had to hide our love from everyone except from our parents.

Our parents were very supportive of our relationship and knew that one day that we would end up to together because we've together since we came into this world as there's no one that I would rather be with than the dancer. I had to protect her from all of the bullies had something to say about her because it's what I do best because she's always been a sensitive soul and her feelings are easily hurt when someone calls her stupid or one of the many mean names that they used to call.

That's when I let Snixx out to show them a lesson about talking shit to my secret girlfriend as I'm the last person that they would want to cross when I'm pissed the hell off as I was the HBIC and no one dares mess with me. Things could have been a lot worse for me if anyone had ever found out about the secret that I was hiding from everyone or if one of the girls looked up my skirt when I was on top of the human pyramid but I was so careful.

When my Mami was pregnant with me, at the time she was having twins but at some point in the pregnancy I absorbed my brother but some parts of him remained as I have a penis instead of a vagina, making me an intersex. I have ovaries and a uterus but I have a penis and testicles as my body is able to produce semen but I had to take hormonal shots to keep my female form which was a bitch because I have a major fear of needles as I have punched several nurses in the face when they came within a feet of me with one.

I thought we're gonna be together forever but I was wrong as life pulled us in different directions when graduation rolled around with me getting into law school in New York but Brittany was offered a spot as a back dancer on Lady Gaga's tour. I knew that it was her dream to dance professionally and I didn't want to stand in the way of that as much as it was kill on the inside to Brittany go, I knew that it was right thing by setting her free.

Our relationship ended when she stepped on that plane to LA and we tried to keep in contact with each other as much as we could but it just got too difficult to maintain as the phone calls and Skype session dwindled until we didn't contact each other at all but I have love for her. We tried to reconnect two years after the tour but it end up as drunken hookup that neither one of could remember fully and everything after that was plain awkward as we went our separate ways.

Two more years past after that is when I heard that Brittany was killed in an accident involving her calling on her phone and crossing an intersection, not paying to the on-coming traffic as the truck crashed into her, dying instantly. When I heard the news from Sam aka Trouty Mouth of my girlfriend's death, something died along with her that I couldn't bring myself to go back to Lima for the funeral because it hurt too much to return to that place.

I threw myself into finishing school at the top percentage of my class and getting an internship at one of the top law firm in New York City to defend other that can't defend themselves in honor of the dancer's memory. I wipe the tear that were rolling down my cheeks as I set the picture down on the nightstand, laying down on the empty Queen sized bed feeling lonelier than I ever felt in my twenty-six years of living and it's nights like this that I crave companionship.

I tried casually dating around before it never works out because everyone I end up dating, they never measure up to my standards or I find myself comparing them to Brittany so I end up breaking it off. _Maybe I can't let go of Brittany even though it's been six years since she's been gone. What am I doing with my life?_ I'm pulled out of my thought when there's a knock on my door as I kicked the blankets off, making my way towards the door as the knocking persists, opening the door to see no one there and I was about to close the door when a small voice stops me.

"Excuse me, I'm down here"

I looked down to see a small girl with blonde hair in pigtails wearing a green peacoat, black leggings, and black boots, holding a stuffed lamb but really drew my attention about this girl was the intense look in those green eyes. Something about this little girl seems really familiar but I just can't put my finger on it but I don't understand why she's on my doorstep as she looks at me with mild curiosity and something else.

"Are you Santana Lopez?"

"Um yeah and who are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Lucy Quinn but you can just call me Quinn and I think that you might be my mother" said Quinn.

"What? Quinn, I think that you might be confused because I don't have any kids" I said shaking my head.

"And that's where you be wrong because my full name is Lucy Quinn Pierce-Lopez and I have my birth certificate if you don't believe me" Quinn said rummaging in her front coat pocket.

She pulls out a piece of paper out of her pocket along with a thick envelope and I take it from her, reading it as my eyes widen to the size of diner plates because Quinn is telling the truth.

 _ **Lucy Quinn Pierce-Lopez**_

 _ **Mother: Brittany Susan Pierce**_

 _ **Father: Santana Marie Lopez**_

 _ **Date Of Birth: February 26**_

I couldn't stop reading over the father part where my name was placed as I couldn't believe that Brittany had a child without telling me that it was mine all this years but how. Well I know how but still, we had sex plenty of times in high school but we always wore protection…oh god, that night after the tour, fuck I was too drunk to remember if I wore protection or not. _Way to go, Lopez. You got Brittany and she raised your daughter on her own. Great, just great._ I open the envelope to pull out a DVD disk as well as a note from what I can tell that it was written by Trouty Mouth as his handwriting hasn't improved at all over the years since high school. I plopped the DVD into the DVD player in the living room with Quinn sitting on the couch next me with her suitcase on the floor as I push play when Brittany's face appears on the screen with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Hey Santana, it's Brittany. I know that it's been a long time since the last time that we talked or saw each other but there's something that I need to tell you. Something that I should've told you a long time ago but I was scare to tell you because of how you would have reacted. A couple weeks after we hooked up, I found out that I was pregnant with your baby when I named Lucy Quinn because I know how you liked the name Quinn. You should see her, she's so beautiful and she remains me so much of you but the reason why I'm making this video is because I thought if anything were to happen to me that you should know about her if you decide to pursue a relationship with her. I know that I should be having this conversation with you, face-to-face but I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that just yet but just know that there's no pressure or anything although I still love you and I hope that you'll consider meeting with you Quinn. Well I'm signing off here" Brittany said waving at the camera.

The TV goes black as I feel the tear forming in my eyes because it hurts to know that Brittany felt like she couldn't tell about our daughter that we created together but I wipe them away as I read over the letter that Trouty Mouth sent.

 _Dear Santana,_

 _I know that I should have sent this letter to you years ago but I knew that you weren't in the headspace to deal with raising a infant so I did what I felt was best for Quinn by taking her in. I raised her to best of my abilities but she needs her other mother in her life to show all the necessaries things that all little girls need to know so I flew out to New York with her and it was easy to find out where you worked. Your secretary Dani, nice girl by the way and don't be too upset with her, gave me your address so I send Quinn on the elevator up to your apartment. Please tell Quinn that her Uncle Sammy loves her very much and I know that I'm doing the right thing by leaving her with her Mami. It's what Brittany would have wanted and I know that you'll be a great mom. I wish you all the luck in the world._

 _Love Sam_

 _P.S. I need you a list of all of her allergies and her medical record._

 _P.S.S. To answer your question that you're probably asking yourself, Quinn's a perfectly healthy and normal_

I sigh in relief that Quinn didn't turn out an intersex like me because I won't be able to forgive myself if I made her life more difficult than it needed it to be but I know that she's going to have questions about her birth and why she has two mommies instead of a mommy and a daddy. I looked down at the little girl to see that she had fallen asleep and I looked at the clock to see that it's a little past midnight, way past her bedtime as I scoop her into my arms for her to snuggle into my chest, carrying her into my bedroom. I take her coat off to see that Quinn's wearing a nightgown underneath it as I take her boots off of her feet before placing her under the covers then crawling in behind her, wrapping my arms around my daughter.

Daughter.

My daughter.

This is my daughter.

 _I can't believe that this is my daughter that Britt and I created together. The one perfect thing that I know that not even I can fuck up and I'm gonna protect her like my life depends on it. I promise you Britt that I'll raise Quinn with so much love that she won't know what to do with it but you're going have to watch over the two of us._

* * *

No One's POV

Somewhere in a place covered in cloud is a blonde woman with a shimmery dress looking at the two unsuspecting human through a transparent like mirror with a sad smile on her face. She wish that she reach through the mirror to touch, to hold the both of them but knows that it's not possible because she's no longer alive and that she can do it watch over them through the mirror but she knows that Santana been in so pain since she's been gone and so has Quinn. Brittany knows that her lover and daughter are going to need each other more than ever but she's sending them someone that will be able to help the both of them process their pain. _Just hold on loves, I'm sending you some help._

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Protector ch. 2

* * *

Santana's POV

I rub the sleep out of my eyes before rolling over to see that it's eight-thirty in the fuckin morning and I have no idea why the hell I'm up so fuckin early but I'm going back to sleep because it's one the rare days that I have off as I'm going to enjoy sleeping in. I rolled back over when my hand touches soft and fluffy to see that it landed on a stuffed lamb as everything from last night comes rushing back to me and it dawned on me that Quinn was no longer in bed with me, making me sit to scan the room to see that she's not in the room either as a cold feeling of dread washes over me.

I push the covers off of me before bolting out of bed to search for the six year old as I curse me for picking up on her leaving sooner and fucking up on the first day of being mother as I was about to check the bathroom when the smell of food wafts in. I rush to the kitchen to find Kurt in a pink apron that I know for sure that I don't have or remember buying with Quinn sitting on the counter watching the fashion designer with a smile and a hungry look on her face before turning to see me standing in the doorway. She hops off of the counter, skipping over towards me with a bright smile and a twinkle in her eyes as she wraps her arms around my waist as the feeling of dread instantly disappears and I sigh in relief, dropping to my knees to wrap my arms around the smaller girl.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked confused.

"Don't ever disappear like that ever again, Quinn. I was worried that something happened to you while I was asleep" I said taking Quinn's face in my hands.

"But someone was ringing the doorbell and you weren't waking up so I got up to answer it. Kurt said that he knew you"

"Quinn never answer the door without my permission because any weirdo or creep can say that they know me and they could've abducted you without my knowledge. There wouldn't be anything that I could've done about it. Promise me that you'll be careful" I said frowning slightly.

"I… I'm s-sorry, Mami" Quinn said hanging her head.

"It's okay, mija. I'm only telling you this because I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you"

"What does mija mean?" Quinn asked curious.

"It means daughter in Spanish"

"Oh okay" Quinn said grinning.

I turned to see Kurt looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on his face saying that I have a lot of explaining to do later because I know that the last thing that he was expecting was a blonde little girl answering my door this morning. The fashion designer and I have been friends since we were in high school even though we had a rocky being because I was bitch to him in freshmen year because he was out of the flannel closet and I wasn't.

I envied Kurt for being comfortable in his own skin to be out and proud, something I was never able to do because I was too much of a coward to do so but once I got over myself, I saw that he was someone that I could trust and be myself with. He and Brittany instantly hit off as he agreed to designed our dresses for prom and his designs were on fleek as we were the center of attention the whole night but we would have been regardless because well we're us and it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Kurt and I moved to New York after graduation with going into law school and the fashion designer going into obviously fashion design as he has been my rock through the whole thing with Brittany. He had warned me that it was a bad idea to live in the past but I didn't listen to him because I thought that I could fix everything between me and the dancer but I was wrong and it seems to make things more awkward than they were before.

Kurt met Blaine when he went to New York School of Fashion Design who was going to NYADA to become a Broadway star and to be honest, I thought that the boy had used to much hair gel but Kurt liked him. They went out a couple of times before becoming an official couple which I was happy for my friend because he had to go through so much harassment for being himself even with my powers as the head Cheerio and I was happy that he loves also love him in return.

I did make it perfectly clear to Hiar Gel Boy that if he hurts the fashion designer in any way that he will end up face down in the East Hudson river with multiple stab wounds and he rightfully paled at the visual but he did take it to heart, treating him with respect and love. I was Kurt's maid-of-honor or best man or whatever I was at their wedding three years ago and I know that they're living in a posh apartment in Brownstone as the two are discussing expanding their small family by adding a baby but not sure if they want to use a surrogate or look into adoption. The fashion designer looks between me and Quinn with a questioning gaze for the last few minutes and I know that he's trying to figure my relationship between us as I roll my eyes before asking the kid to go into the living room to watch TV.

"Go ahead and ask" I said leaning back into my chair.

"Okay, who's the little girl Santana? Is someone from one of your cases or is there something that you need to tell me?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know about that one stand that me and Brittany had after the Lady GaGa tour" I said shifting in my chair uncomfortably.

"Yeahhh… oh, _oh_. Dear God, you mean…" Kurt said as his eyes widen in realization.

"She's my daughter, Kurt" I said running my hand through my hair.

"What? How?" Kurt asked trying to grasp the situation.

"What you mean how? You were there when we had to sit through that health class in junior year and you know about my not-so-little friend" I said frowning.

"I know, I know but it's hard to believe that you have a child. A six year old daughter at that. Why are you just now telling me about this? I thought that we were friends"

"We are and I'm trying to wrap my head around this because I literally found out that I have a child last night" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

I explain the whole situation to Kurt and he doesn't interrupt me like he normally does but I'm glad that he lets me get through the whole story as I look up to see that he doesn't know what to make of the story that I told him. I don't know what to make of it my own self but I'm still trying to figure out why Sam waited so long to tell me about Quinn since she's been with him this entire time but I'm gonna get my answers from Trouty Mouth. I looked over my shoulder to see my daughter wrapped in watching an episode of Spongebob and I see the whimsical/childlike side that Brittany used to have when she watch cartoons as she giggles at the sea sponge making I smiled slightly.

"What are you doing to do?" asked Kurt.

"She's my daughter Kurt so naturally I'm going to raise her because that's what Brittany would have want"

"Is it what you want?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

I look back at Quinn and something in me says that I want to be the one that raises this girl as I want to see what kind of woman she grows up be as I'm hoping that I'm making the right decision by my… no our daughter.

"Yeah it's what I want but I'm gonna need your help, Kurt. I don't think that I can do this by myself" I said shaking my head.

"You know that I got your back, San and that little girl's gonna need all the help she can get with you raising her" Kurt said smirking playfully.

"I can wait for you to get your kid so I can mess them up" I said as I looked over my shoulder to look at Quinn. "Hey Q-ball, come meet your Uncle Kurt"

"Coming Mami"

"Oh and Kurt, you're on Uncle duties Wednesday" I said smirking.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Because I got to looking at schools for Quinn since summer is gonna end soon" I said as Quinn climbs into Kurt's lap. "And the last thing that I need is her falling behind"

"Awww look at you being a good Mami" Kurt said chuckling.

"Oh shut up Lady Hummel"

* * *

No one's POV

A young woman around the age of twenty six walking through the halls of Edgewood Academy with the co-principle Will Schuster who open the school only three years ago with his wife Sue Sylvester who's a hard-ass but the love behind is obliviously there if you squint hard enough. The two created Edgewood Academy as a place for children to learn as well have safe place to express themselves through singing, acting, or performing in general as the school goes from elementary to middle school with the hopes of at expanding to high school.

Will Schuster needs a music teacher for the first and second graders and he couldn't think of anyone better than his star student from his old glee club back in Ohio Rachel Berry because she has always been a driven young woman with a passion music and a voice that of angels. The young music teacher was surprised to get a call from her old teacher/glee club coach and when he asked her to become a music teacher had caught her off guard but she couldn't refuse him because he done so much for her over the years.

Rachel had moved from Houston to come down to check out the school and to say that the school was impressive would an understatement because the class are immaculate with colorful drawings and instruments along the walls and it is obvious that this place is where she needed to be. Something about this called out to and there's a reason that she needed to be here but unsure of the reason for it although she has a feeling that she will soon find out. The music teacher still has to unpack her things and move into her apartment but she wanted to check out the school before doing so when Mr. Schue turns to face her with hopeful look on his face.

"What do you think, Rachel?"

"You have been doing very well for yourself, Mr. Schue" Rachel said smiling.

"Will you take the job?"

"Hmmm" Rachel sid tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Rachel" Mr. Schue said laughing nervously.

"Okay, okay I'll take the job" Rachel said giggling.

"You don't know how much this means to me" Mr. Schue said hugging Rachel.

"You're welcome and I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting school year" Rachel said smiling.

"That is, that is but just wait until you met your students" Mr. Schue said chuckling.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Protector ch. 3

* * *

It's been about three weeks since Quinn start living with me and it was fucking because I've gotten so used to living by myself not having to worry about what time I was coming home, making sure that she has everything she needs, planning her future, and I think that I found the right school at Edgewood Academy that's not too far away. All this worth it when I come home from a long day of paperwork and defending people to her smiling face as I would do anything to keep that smile on her face but while she's out with Kurt, I turned the spare room into a bathroom for the six year old. Decorating was easy enough as I stealthy asked the kid who her favorite Disney princess and her answer Belle so it was a no-brainer that I made room after the book-smart princess and even painted the walls with Bell, Beast and the rest of the character from the movie.

When I finally showed her the finished project, I think I lose some hearing from all the excited screaming but it was very much worth it as she thanked me over and over again with kisses and hugs before checking out her new room. I put in two bookcases so she fill them out with all the books that I know that she's gonna end up collecting over the next few years but I did manage to get a hold of Trouty Mouth and I did chew him out and then some for not telling me about my daughter. He explained that he didn't think I was ready to handle taking of her but I told that it wasn't up for him to decide that but I did thank him for looking after all this time cause I don't know what I would've done with a baby while trying to climb up the cooperate ladder but I know that I would've risen to the occasion. I done my research on Edgewood Academy come to find out that the school's ran by Mr. Schuster and Coach Sylvester and when I came up there, they were just fuckin surprised as I was and we caught with each other before asking me why I was there.

I explained to them about Brittany and Quinn and my old choir director was sympathetic and my daughter was accepted into the school which was huge ass load off my shoulders but they both had knowing smirks on their face that they were trying to hide. I didn't worry about it because I didn't care enough to try and find out what they were smirking when I pulled up in front of Kurt and Blaine's house in Brownstone, I saw the six year old talking to a boy with messy brown dark and constipated look on his face. It look at this kid and he looks like he's around eight or nine years old with how big he's as I climbed out of the car, making my way towards the two and the boy looks scared as fuck of and as he should because some random boy shouldn't be talking to my daughter without my permission.

"Hi Mami" Quinn said jumping into my arms.

"Hey baby girl, who's your friend?" I asked looking Quinn's shoulder.

"That's Finn, he's Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine's foster kid"

"Foster kid?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

I took a look at this kid now that I'm up show and I notice that his appearance hasn't been taken care of as his shirt's way too big on him even for his frame and it has holes in it, his pants were dirty as well as his shoes then I noticed that his left arm's in a cast. The right arm is bandaged from his fingertips before disappearing into his sleeve and his left eye's completely blackened as his lip is busted and one of his eyebrow has stitches as I was getting a sickening feeling what could've happened to Finn but I need to talk to Kurt as I told Quinn to stay with him on the steps. I walked inside to see the fashionista and his husband talking to a woman in a grey pantsuit as she closes her briefcase, shaking their hands before leaving out the door without another word as my friend buries his face in his face while the Hair Gel Boy rubs his back soothingly.

"What's going on? Who's Finn? When did you get a foster kid?" I asked making my presence known.

"Hey Santana" Kurt said taking in a deep breath.

"I was volunteering at the local like I normally do when I'm in-between and that's when I ran into Finn as he was hiding behind one of the vending machines from the nurse causing they were about take some blood. He has a fear of needles so I sat and talked with him for awhile and he took me about how he loves football but he kept me at arms' length the whole time, flinching away every time I got too close but somehow I manage to convince him to get the blood taken but he wanted be there. The nurse pulled aside, explaining the situation and the only reason why he was in the hospital was because his father did that to him during one of his episodes" Blaine said shaking his head.

"What?!" I asked outraged.

"His father has PSTD from fighting in Afghanistan but he always has bipolar disorder and schizophrenia but he doesn't remember anything after this episode and this is worst that it's ever been. Finn's being taken care of his Dad ever since his mother died two year ago. His father's been off his medication for almost two months now and I can't imagine what he has had to go through on a daily basis" Kurt said eyes swelling with tears.

"Does Finn have any of this mental illnesses?" I asked trying to get my emotion under control.

"They've tested him and he hasn't shown any of the signs for them" Blaine said shaking his head.

"Okay but why are they putting him in your care? You're not foster parents"

"We temporary guardianship over him while they can find him a more permanent place to stay but I don't know if I'll be able to let him go. Finn's been through enough as it is and I don't want him bouncing around from place to place" Kurt said sighing exhausted.

"What do you want to do? Adopt him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. This isn't an ideal situation that I envision myself starting a family"

"I don't know what you're going through and I'm not gonna front like I do but you're gonna pull yourself together because you have a little… well not little because he's pretty big for his age" I said as Kurt lets out a small laugh. "But he needs you to be strong for now although I can promise you that we're gonna get through this together and I got your back"  
"Thanks Satan" Kurt said smiling.

"No problem and if you do decide to adopt the baby giant then I have this chance to toughen up some" I said smirking.

"You're incorrigible" Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Oh he's six"

"What? No way, he's six! He looks like he's eight or nine" I said shocked. "What were they feeding him? Bricks?"

"I don't know but he's gonna be taller than both me and Kurt by the time he's sixteen" Blaine said chuckling.

"He's totally gonna dwarf by the time he's twelve but you won't believe what happened today when I went to check out that school for Quinn"

"What? Was it all that it was cracked up to me?" Kurt asked grateful for the change of topics.

"It's good but you won't believe who's running it" I said sitting across from them.

"Who?" Blaine asked curious.

"Mr. Schue and Sue"

"What? Mr. Schue and Sue? As in together?" Kurt asked trying to wrap his mind around it.

"No lie, I swear that they're running together and I'm not try to figure that one out but for whatever reason, they seem like they knew something that I didn't. It was really creepy" I said shaking my head.

"Like what?" inquires Blaine. "They're married or something?"

We looked at each other for a moment before busting out laughing until there was tears running down our faces as it was awhile before we finally calm down but there's no way that Schue and Sylvester are married since they were at each other's throat throughout high school. It has to be something else but I don't think I want to know but we talked for a little while longer when Quinn and Finn walked in or in his case, limped as he sits down next to Kurt, resting his head on his shoulder while he runs his fingers through the brown tresses. I could tell that he was tired, probably from the painkillers that he was given and I decided it was time we should make our exit, making our way home.

"What do you think of Finn?" I asked sneaking a peek at Quinn.

"He's okay but he talks a lot about football and I don't really get it" Quinn said shaking her head. "Does this mean that he's my cousin now that he stays with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?"

"Not necessarily but only time will tell, mija but on another note, you do start school in September? What do you think of that?"

"Will there be other kids like me?" Quinn asked curious.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah. Think you're ready?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was born ready. I am a Lopez after all" Quinn said confidently.

"That's my girl" I said smiling proudly.

* * *

I've been back in New York for about three weeks now and everything looks and feels the same as I left all those years ago but something is different about the City That Never Sleeps. I don't know what it is exactly but now I can fall in love with the city that I once thought could make my dreams come true but I can rediscover it by stay indoor as I went through my closet, pulling out a tight cream colored dress that stops just above the knees. I haven't wore this little number in two years and I think it's perfect for getting back into the dating pool or at least getting noticed as I got ready before leaving the apartment and asking the cab driver to take me to the closet club, leading me to Trinity. I could hear the music blasting from outside of the club and I easily entrance into it by blending with a large group of girls that was on its way inside as the bouncer didn't take a second look my way. The crowd was pretty crowded but not enough to be overwhelming as the music was electric and everyone was dancing the night away but some was up on stage signing their favorite, on or off-key as I walked around like before bumping into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't… Tina?"

"Rachel? Oh my god Rachel, it's so good to see you" Tina said hugging me.

Tina's someone that I met in Houston and the last time I heard from her was that she was trying to become an actress but I didn't know where but this was the last place I had expected to see her.

"Tina, what are you doing here?" I asked hugging her back.

"I'm trying my hand at the acting on the New York scene but what are you doing her and in a club? Did you change your mind going clubbing with me?" Tina asked smirking.

"I managed to get a teaching gig. It's good to see you" I said smiling.

"You too and now we're together in New York. In this club, I'm getting you fucked up and laid" Tina laughs good-naturedly.

"I'm still a teacher, Tina so I can't be getting too crazy" I said shaking my head amused.

"Party pooper but fine, you're still getting laid tonight if it's the last thing that I do"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Protector ch. 4

* * *

When Tina told me that she was going to get laid that night, she was not kidding but I couldn't remember much from that evening as nightfall progressed, I got more and more inebriated than I would have liked. Tina was flirting with a guy with a mohawk while I met this handsome guy with an amazing smile and from what I could remember he worked out regularly as by the end of the night, I brought him back to my apartment with things getting hot and heavy. By the time I woke up the next morning he had left, leaving me feeling dirty and empty but I knew that nothing would come of it although I do wish I could recall his name as there's nothing that I can do about it now.

I spent the rest of the weekend, prepping for my day as the new music teacher at Edgewood and I couldn't be more excited but I'm also nervous too. I want the kids to like me but know that I mean business since I am going to be their teacher for the next year. I quickly got dressed in a black blouse with a grey blazer, white pants and two inch heels while leaving my hair flowing down my back as I grab my purse on the way out before hailing a cab. It was a quick fifteen minute ride before giving the cab driver a few bills for his trouble as I walked up the steps to the school, through the double doors as I head to my classroom when I bumped into someone. I was about apologize when I look at the person that I had bumped into to see that there was something oddly familiar about me but I couldn't place a finger on it but he was rather handsome as he smiles at me, running his hand though his short brown hair.

"Just could stay away from me, could you?" He asked laughing playfully.

"Um I uh"

"Speechless I see. I do have that effect on woman but I have to say that I wasn't expecting to see you at my job" He said smirking.

"I'm sorry but your job? Have we meet before?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we were pretty drunk but the night at your apartment was good. Really good" He said licking his lips. "I'm Brody Weston. I'm the Physical Education teacher here"

 _Oh my goodness, he's the guy that I slept with that night at the club. Now I have to work with him now. Oooo this is going to be so awkward and there's no telling if he told anyone here that we slept together. I make it a point not to fraternize with my co-workers yet I broke it even before I knew that we would be working together or if even be teaching at the same school. This is not good, this is not good at all._

"How about you and me grab a bite to eat and maybe even reenact our first meeting but sober this time" Brody said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Look _Mr._ Weston, what happened that night was because of me trying to cut loose a little but it's never gonna to happen again since I make it a point to not sleep or date my co-workers. We can be friends but that's as far as it goes" I said shooting him down.

"Well _Mrs._ Berry, you should know that I don't give up so easily and I will make you mine" Brody said walking away slowly.

I don't know what I saw in that guy but whatever he has stuck in his head about us duplicating what happened between but he will be sorely disappointed when I sense someone walking up next to me. I turned to see a rather busty woman in a black/white zigzag dress with single white gold bangles on each arm, and black flats with her arms on her hips as she oozes confidence and style but I feel a kind soul underneath it as she turns to face me.

"Oh honey, you must be new here. it'll be in your best interest to stay away from that bad seed" She said wagging her index finger before holding her hand. "I'm Unique Adams by the way. I'm the third and fourth grade fashion teacher"

"Rachel Berry and that's my intention but it seems that Brody has it in his head that he wants to repeat our previous encounter" I said shaking her hand. "Although I didn't know that I would run into him where I would work at and if I know what he was actually like then I wouldn't have"

"Ooo girl, during recess and the kids are outside, I want all the details" Unique said smiling.

"I guess I could use someone to talked about this sort of thing"

"I like me some girl talk. See you at recess, Rachel" Unique said with a wave.

I walked to my classroom, waiting for my students to walk in as I set my things down before moving to the board, writing my name on it. After a few minutes, children and their parents came and a few of them didn't want to leave their parents' sides or they quickly ditched them for the toys in the room as I introduced myself to the adults. Some noticed how young I was and commented on it but in a good way although one Buffy Whitfield wasn't too excited about me teaching her daughter. As was obvious that she was going to be one of those mothers that I've heard stories about but I paid her no mind because I'm not here for her as she turns on her high-end heels and her bleached platinum blonde nearly hitting me in the face.

There was a blonde girl that walked into the room with bluish-green eyes in a pink sundress with black tights underneath walking in with a boy that looks like he should be in the upper classes although I feel wrong for assuming that. The boy looks around the room nervous as the girl that he walked in with, comforts be leading him to the cubby holes to put their things before moving to some of the toys that hasn't been taken yet. I have a feeling that those two are going to be the best of friends and a pair to watch but I didn't get to meet their parents but assume that I will when they come to pick them up after school. Once most of the parents left with a handful stayed to because their children didn't want them to leave just yet but I didn't mind as I asked them to sit on the large play mat in the middle of the room.

I asked them to go around and introduce themselves to their classmates while saying one thing about themselves that they would like that others to know. The little blond girl, quickly finding out that her name is Quinn likes drawing in her sketchbook that her Mami had brought her recently and the boy named Finn says that he likes watching football with his foster dad Blaine. The name seems familiar but I don't think nothing of it as it's a common name as the rest of the kids introduce themselves. After introductions are done, I asked the children what their favorite songs were to get a feel of the room and there was array of song choices which is great with a few taking an interest in playing an instrument as a very few actually picking one up.

Before I could more to the lesson for the day, Quinn tells me that I didn't introduce myself and I laugh somewhat at my forgetfulness before giving them a little bit of information about myself. I divided the class into fours as the little artist made sure that she and her friend weren't separated from each other as I told them to stand on the large circles in the middle of the room. Each circle represent a sound and when I said switch, they will go to that circle as quickly as possible without running over each other. As the game progressed the kids looked like they were having fun while learning something at the same time and I had plenty of games for them to try as the time quickly passed while the parents sneaked off to go back to work since their children were quite distracted. I let them out for recess as I walked towards the teachers' lounge where there was a large refrigerator for storing food, a large couch that sits under a glass window that looks over the playground, and tables with chairs for eating. I sat down on the couch, opening a bag of Kettle Brand Sea Salt popcorn when I feel the couch dip down next to me to see that it's Unique with a smile on her face and I return the sentiment.

"So girl, tell me something about you as your new bestie" Unique said smiling.

"Bestie? That was rather quick" I laugh.

"Well us new girls have to stick together although I've been here a little longer than you have but come on, talk to me" Unique said laughing as well. "How's your first day so far?"

"Well so far, I like it and the children are angels"

"You say that now since it's only been a day but wait a week when the parents stop watching their kids from the back"

"How long have you been here, Unique?" I asked curious.

"I started last year and it's been a little rough at the beginning but Mr. Schue made feel right at home here and I love teaching kids about fashion although I've gotten a complaints from the parents of my male students about their sons not needing to anything about how to dress or how it's important" Unique snorts.

"If I had someone to teach me how to dress in high school then it would have saved me from all the harassment" I replied shaking my head. "I was constantly told that I dressed like a toddler and grandmother"

"Oh you poor dear, well obviously you got it together" Unique said patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I did"

"So you from New York originally?"

"No, I'm from a small town in Ohio but after high school, I moved to New York pursue my career as a Broadway star" I said swallowing thickly.

"Then why did you decide on becoming a teacher?" Unique asked raising an eyebrow.

"I made some bad decisions and I couldn't stay in New York as failed actress so I moved to Texas before applying to schools out there. I still love singing and music so if I couldn't sing professionally, I would instill the same love I had into young minds then it would be worth it"

"So those that who can do, those that can't teach mantra, huh?" Unique said as I nodded. "I always hated that idea and I'm sure that you can make it as an actress if that's what you truly wanted even you made bad decisions"

"Maybe but I don't think that I'm ready to jump back into the deep end so what about you?" I asked changing the subject in.

"San Jose, California. I wanted a change of scenery and the neighborhood that I lived couldn't handle all this fabulousness, honey" Unique said snapping her fingers.

"I bet" I said giggling.

We continued to talk until it was time to get the kids but I think that I made a friend Unique as the rest of the day went quite well I might say and children seemed to enjoy themselves as well. Quinn and Finn to have friends with one Jake Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, Sunshine Corazon, and Jane Hayward as the small group talk animatedly about how children typically talk about as they waited for their parents to pick them up. I'm gathered up all of the pictures had drawn, mentally reminding myself to pin them up later as I hear the little artist loudly call out for her mother while running up to her as I turned to introduce myself to the woman.

I was gob-smacked when the woman standing a few feet away in a white blouse, a red/black flannel shirt tied around her curvy hips, a black beanie resting on the back of her head, ripped jeans and black ankle boots. The once self-proclaimed badass as well as head Cheerio at McKinley looks exactly as she did back all those years when she was the source of the hell that's known as my high school career. I didn't know that she was in the city or that she had a child so that must mean that she and Brittany had gotten married or she's with someone now that she has a child as she looks at me, eyes widening in shock.

"Berry?" Santana asked shocked. "Rachel Berry? Well I'll be damned, you're teaching my kid"

"It's been a long time, Santana. You look well" I said with a small nod.

"Yeah, a lot has changed so you're a teacher now? I wasn't expecting that" Santana said setting Quinn down.

"Well as you said, a lot has changed" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I can see that and I see that you finally gotten rid of those argyle sweaters" Santana said looking me up and down.

"I grew out of them but it was good seeing you again" I said turning to move to the other side of the room.

"Coffee?"

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You, me, coffee. I think that we should catch up and I'm interested in getting to know my daughter's teacher" Santana said smirking slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea as I think we should keep our relationship as professional as possible" I said shaking my head.

"You're not gonna be on the clock forever and even you're need a break but I gotta go. I have to drop Finn at Kurt's" Santana said turning to leave.

"Kurt's in New York too?" I asked shocked.

"Wow, you really been out of the loop, huh Berry? Maybe you should take me up on my offer for coffee" Santana said winking at me.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Protector ch. 5

* * *

I can't believe that Santana Lopez is here in New York City along with Kurt and Blaine and with children at that but I can seeing the male couple adopting a child or two although who would have thought that the former Cheerio would have a child. I guess that means that her and Brittany have gotten back together in the time away from McKinley as it seems that the cheerleader has finally come to terms with her sexuality since New York is nothing like Lima. I'm happy for her but I don't know how I feel about my former tormentor being back in my life after everything and she had made it very apparent that she didn't like me very much back although it was understand as I was very selfish and self-centered person back then.

I can't for the life of me understand why Santana would invite me out for coffee and I don't know if I even want to go out with her if there's a possibility that this could be to rub her success in my face or humiliate me in any way. I'm collecting my students papers that they drew when someone knocks on the door of my classroom, turning to see that it's Brody leaning against the doorframe with a charming smile on his face but I couldn't be bothered with him. That night wasn't that great and I am really not interested in repeating it with him no matter how many charming smiles he flashes my way, walking into the room but I hold up my hand to stop him mid-stride.

"Please Mr. Weston, I do not want to do with you. Whatever happened before I started working here has ran its course and I really do wish to continue it as I would like to keep our work relationship strictly professional" I said calmly.

"Oh come now Ms. Berry, just have dinner and you'll see that we could be good together" Brody said smiling smugly.

"No, you don't know anything about me and the only thing that you're after to get into my pants as I just told you that it will not happen again. Now please leave" I said gesturing towards the door.

"Okay _Ms._ Berry, I'll leave but I'm not giving up" Brody said licking his lips.

I shiver slightly and not in a good way because I wish that he would just leave me alone but I guess he'll give up sooner or later once he realizes that I'm interested in pursuing anything with him. The week progresses as much as I expected it to with myself teaching the kids the basic music notes and being able to read them in a short sequence but what surprises me during it was every time Santana came to pick up her daughter. She would tease me before asking me to go out with her to get a cup of coffee and if I didn't know any better, I would assume that she was hitting on me but there's no way that she would since she hated my guts in high school.

Kurt or Blaine would come to pick up Finn once school let out and I'm not surprised to find out that my fellow Glee club members are successful in their prospective field although I can admit that I'm a little jealous that Kurt made a name for himself on Broadway but I'm proud of him. They did make promise to have dinner with them sometime next week although I was a little apprehensive about it but I do miss having my friends around as I was lonely when I was in Texas, getting my teacher credentials. Brody was getting quite bothersome with his constant proposal of a date and he couldn't seem to take no for an answer although he stop once when Unique walked up to, outright asking him to go out with a real woman like her.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless and I wished that I had brought my camera to capture the moment, stammering and sputtering out incoherent words as he walked from the both of us. I know that I'm going to have amazing friendship with the fashion-designing teacher as we have spend quite a bit of time together during school and after school as we went out for drinks with Tina who knew about a layback bar/lounge with low music playing in the background. They seem to hit off instantly as soon as they met and the three of us made it to at least once a week to calm down from our hectic load during the week as it seems that I'm going to need it after the week I've been having.

I pack up my thing before walking towards the front entrance when someone links their arm with my own to see that it's Unique as she leads towards her Cherry red Prius, confusing as to where we're going. She rides for about twenty-five minutes before pulling into the parking to a small boutique and it's quaint as the walls are painted a cream color, circular ceiling lights, clothes perfectly folded in shelves built into the walls or hung on racks and changing rooms in the back.

"Looked like you could use a little retail therapy, hunty" Unique said smiling. "Plus you made it through your first week as a full-time teacher"

"I could use something like this but I have a feeling that you just want a real to go shopping" I said raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're right but you love me for it and it could be fun" Unique said grinning.

"Okay, you're right. Lets do a little shopping" I said as we looked through the racks.

I found me a couple of new outfits that I like while Unique was trying on a few accessories when I headed to the counter to pay for my things as I noticed that the back of the girl behind the counter looks rather familiar but I don't know why. She turns around to see that it's Tina who looks just as shocked as I was as she moved around the counter, pulling me into a hug.

"Tina! What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"This is my shop, it's a little small but it's mine but I plan on expanding it" Tina said putting her hands on her hips.

"Such a businesswoman" I said smiling.

"I try but let me ring you up" Tina said ringing me up. "What's up?"

"Unique thought that it would be good for me to get some retail therapy after surviving my first week as a teacher"

"Hey congrats, shaping young minds and all that jazz" Tina jokes.

"Yeah but you won't believe the crazy thing that has happen" I said shaking my head.

"Lets catch some dinner and you can tell me everything" Tina said handing me my bags. "Mason, you're closing up shop tonight"

"Gotcha boss lady" A voice from the back calls out.

We went to my apartment, ordering in some Thai food from this Thai restaurant two blocks away from my apartment and cracking open a bottle of red wine before explaining everything that happened this week including Santana asking me out for coffee. I don't know if I should go out with her even if it could remotely be innocent cause the Latina's the last person that I can imagine myself catching up and reminiscing about the past and it would be too weird dating one of the parents of the children that I'm teaching. I'm sure that there's rules against that and the last thing that I need is to get fired from a job that I barely started. Who knows what will happen if the other parents especially parents like Buffy Whitfield thinking that Quinn's doing well in my class because I'm dating her mother even though she's a bright student but that's a given.

"I think that you should do it" Tina said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?!"

"It's just coffee, Rachel. It's not like she's asking you to run away with her" Unique teases.

"This is Santana Lopez, the girl that made my life a living hell in high school and made it a point to let me know that she hated my guts" I said exasperated.

"Six years can change someone and I don't think would repeatedly ask out if she still hated you" Tina said taking a bite of her food.

"I don't know" I said running my hand through my hair. "It just feel like that this could be a trick or a setup"

"You should give her chance and you'll never know, she might surprise you" Unique said nudging my shoulder. "What are you two doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I say that us girls go out and have some good ol' fashion" Unique said grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Tina asked curious.

"Dancing, drinking, the usual"

"Yes! I'm so down" Tina said fist pumping the air.

"I don't know. The last time I went out drinking, I ended up sleeping with one of my coworkers" I said apprehensive.

"I promise you Rachel, you won't do anything that you'll regret later and plus I got an invite from one of my friends to go to one of the newest and hottest club in New York" Tina said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I guess so but I'm playing the designated driver"

"Awesome, more drinks for me and Unique" Tina said high-fiving each other.

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel something's going to happen at this club although I don't know if it's good or bad but I guess that there's no avoiding it as we watched a season of Sex In The City.

* * *

Trying to work while raising a six year old is hella a lot harder than I expected it to be but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world because when I look into those innocent eyes of hers, I know that I'm making the right decision. I want to do right by Quinn and give her the childhood that she deserves because she's my child and I love her as I pick her up from baby-sitter after I got off of work cause my boss needed me to overlook the Madison case. _Thank god, Chloe was able to baby-sit at the last minute. I swear that it's like having a redheaded Brittany around._ The pre-med major is really sweet but way too touchy-feely but she's the only that I trust to watch my daughter other than Kurt and Blaine and the little reader seem to really like her.

I pick up my sleeping daughter in my arms when Chloe stops me walking down the hall, explaining that one of her girlfriends' playing at one of the hottest night clubs and that I should come to celebrate with them. When I tried to tell her that I'm not sure that I would be able to come, she turned on the infamous Beale pout and I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell her no before agreeing toe stop by for a few minutes as she squeals loudly, nearly waking Quinn. I don't know why but it feels like I'm being fuckin setup for something but I guess that I just have to wait and see.

* * *

Somewhere in the clouds, Brittany's looking down at the earth with knowing smile on her face when Mike comes up besides her with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed.

"You know you're gonna get in a trouble for this unauthorized interference in the living affairs"

"Huh?" Brittany furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Meddling" Mike said good-naturedly.

"Oh, I'm sure that the Big Guy will let me get away with just this once and besides I'll take whatever punishment if it means my family's happiness" Brittany said smiling fondly.

"You'll make a great angel, Britt" Mike said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks but I have a favor to ask of you" Brittany said turning to face her fellow angel.

"Should've known you would gonna enlist me into helping" Mike said smirking. "What do you need?"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Protector ch. 6

* * *

When I told Lady Hummel and the Warbler that Berry's teaching at the school that Q and the mini Giant are attending, they were ecstatic that someone from McKinley was New York although Porcelain was confused that she wasn't on Broadway. That little tidbit baffles me because the Hobbit was always going on an on about how she was destined to be a star on Broadway star and yet she's teaching a bunch of rugrats about how to suck less at playing music. _What changed?_ if anyone was gonna get out of that hick town of Lima, Ohio and become something of herself then it was going to be her as from what I heard, she was going to that fancy performing arts school that she was raving about since freshman year. At least that's what I heard anyways as she would update her Facebook account about it but then she just dropped off of the face of the earth, only to show up as my daughter's teacher and I have to admit that the Dwarf looks even better than she ever has.

I mean the tiny woman annoyed the shit outta me when we were in high school and most of the time when she opened her mouth to speak, I wanted to stuff a sock in her mouth but when she used it to sing, it was like that something magical. It did things to me and now I can admit that deep down a part of me was attracted to Rachel Berry and running into her again like this, that attraction came back and before I knew it, I was asking her to go out with me for coffee. She stuttered shock but turning me down but it was rare that someone turns me down but I always like a challenge as every time I saw her to pick up Quinn, I ask her to go out for coffee only to be met with no but it won't last long. I told the couple that was going out Saturday night because my next door neighbor suckered me into going out to a club that her girlfriend was spinning at and they were all for baby-sitting Quinn for the night before dropping her off at the next day.

A part of me seriously didn't want go and I knew if I didn't attempt to make an appearance that Beale will should up my place the next day with that accursed look of someone that had their puppy kicked making me feel bad for bailing. It didn't take me long to get ready as I decide on wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple beige button shirt with the sleeves roll up to my elbow underneath a navy blue vest and a pair of blue/white Jordan's. I curl my hair, adding an eyeliner and mascara along with a wing tip before looking myself in the mirror as it doesn't surprise me how fine I look and since the kiddo's gonna be Hummel's, I don't have to worry about bring someone home. It's been too long since the last time that I got any and I don't want it to be me and my right hand tonight so I' making sure that my little avid reader has everything that she needs before spending the night with her uncles.

The munchkin's sitting on her bed next to her overnight bag with her stuffed lamb resting in her lap with a confused look on her face.

"Why am I spending the night at Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine's again?" Quinn asked curious.

"Because Mami's meeting with one of her friends tonight and I'm not sure what time, I'll be coming home so you're staying with them until tomorrow" I said packing her back. "Think of it as somewhat of a sleepover"

"I don't think that it's a good idea to sleep over a boy's house even if it is Finn" Quinn said shaking her head.

"And I agree with you but your uncles are the only one that I trust that are in the city and this sleepover thing isn't about to become a regular thing, I promise" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Only if you promise to take me to the park so I can feed the duck then we have a deal" Quinn nods.

"Promise"

I throw her overnight bag over my shoulder as I take her hand in mine as we leave the apartment, locking the door behind us before jumping into my car towards the Hummel residence. When I get there, I could see Finn's face in the window searching for his friend as we walk up the step and before I could even ring the doorbell, the door springs open as the not-so-little jock grins happily before lifting Quinn into his meaty arms.

"Now, now Finn we want to keep Quinn in one piece" Blaine chuckles as his foster kid sets Quinn down on her feet.

"Right, sorry Quinn" Finn said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"It's okay, Finn" Quinn said rubbing her ribs. "Hi Uncle Blaine"

"Hi Quinn, why don't you go inside? We ordered pizza and hot wings" Blaine as the kids run inside.

"Thanks Warbler, I appreciate this"

"No problem, try to have fun and let loose for once" Blaine said smiling.

"That's the game plan" I said turning on my heels.

I hop into my car before pulling off towards the club as a part of just can't shake off this feeling that something was gonna happen tonight but I didn't know what or when it was gonna happen. I can't worry about that now as I park my car about two blocks away from the place because parking was shitty, walking up the bouncer was standing menacingly at the door before giving him my name, allowing me inside wordlessly. The people in line groan and complain but I couldn't be bothered with them as the inside of the establishment was pretty nice with two floors and a VIP section before walking over to the bar, ordering a gin and coke as the place was bumping with amazing music. I could clearly see Beca spinning behind the DJ booth as the both of us get along pretty well as we're badasses in our own right with stubborn streaks while not letting people get too close but when we do, we're fiercely protective of those people.

We often tease each other about various things as we have almost the same sense of humor but it leave me to wonder how she, Posen and Beale mange to get together as Mitchell and the redhead makes sense. Posen and Mitchell are something that I just can't fathom as they argue a lot even for couple but hey, it works and they're happy then I say all the more power to them as I assume that it lead to explosive, angry sex. I nearly spill my drink on myself when someone hugs me from behind to find that it's Chloe with her usual cheerful smile on her face and return the gesture, leaning back against the wall.

"You actually came" Chloe said happily.

"Yeah, if I didn't then you would have made me for not showing up"

"No, I wouldn't have"

"Not verbally but the look on your face would have been more than enough to make me feel bad so here I am" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well regardless of your reasons for coming out tonight, just knowing you're letting for once is more than enough" Chloe said smiling. "You're my friend Santana, I want you to be happy and to have fun tonight. Just put your drinks on Beca's tab and she'll pay it"

"I think that I just might take you up on that" I said holding my drink towards her. "If I don't see you three for the rest of the night, tell Mitchell and Posen that I say what's up"

"Will do" Chloe said walking towards the dance floor.

Downing the rest of my drink before ordering another one as I crack my knuckles I walk around the club, hitting on a few girls was a typical night for me a one point in my life. I would bring these women home, sleep with them but nothing would happen afterwards because none of them were Brittany and I didn't feel right moving on with someone else. After my fourth gin and coke, I'm slowly getting buzzed as I watch people dancing from my seat on one of the couches on the second floor lounge when someone catches my eyes and I had to blink a few times to make sure that my eyes are working right. Walking into the club in a skin tight hot pink dress that looks it's been painted on is none other than one Rachel Berry and I couldn't believe my eyes at the moment because she looks so fuckin' hot. Standing next to the bar with Tina and some other chick that I never seen ordering shots, throwing them back with a second thought but even from here, I could see Berry cringing at the taste as I smirk fondly at the thought of Berry's house party back in the day.

 _Some things haven't change apparently._ They move to the dance floor and I have to admit that the Hobbit has some serious moves, licking my eyes as they follow the movements of her hips as some redhead bimbo starts chatting me up but I pick an eye on the tiny teacher. As the night progresses, Tina and their friend convinced the Dwarf to down more drinks and she's getting tipsier with every drink then the other two disappear somewhere, leaving her alone by dancing with some fuck boys. I notice some plastic Ken fuck toy from one side of the club towards a drunken Rachel, placing his hands on her hips but she turns, frowning and pushes him away but his grip on her was stronger. I push myself from the couch, ignoring the bimbo as I was down the stairs in a flash and pushing Donkey Face away, wrapping my arm protectively around the Hobbit's shoulders as she rests her head against my chest.

"You okay, babe" I said loudly enough for both of them to hear.

"Who the fuck are you?" Donkey Face said glaring at me. "We were dancing"

"And from the looks of it, you were dry humping her and she pushed you away so I'll give you one chance to walk away right now before thing get ugly but a punch to your face might actually do you some good"

"No fighting, San" Rachel said nuzzling into my neck.

"No promises pequna" I said kissing the top of her head.

Donkey Face looks me between us before backing off for the time being and I knew that this isn't gonna be the last time that I'll see this fucktard but I have more important things to worry about as she's wrapped around my waist. I gather Rachel's stuff by Tina was beyond trashed as I ordered her and Unique an Uber back home before letting Chloe know that I was heading out as she winks at me as I practically carries the hobbit to my car. I put the giggling woman in the passenger seat, buckling her up before getting in myself while to get her address out of her but the Dwarf couldn't be serious long enough to be of any use so it was back to my place. That wasn't even the worst part of the drive as she reverted back to be a clingy which I didn't mind so much but the hand that was resting on my knee was sliding closer and closer towards my crotch while she was nibbling on my neck.

I try as hard as I can to keep my focus on the road and my cock from getting too excited but the combination of it's been a long while since I got laid and the woman in my passenger seat is making feel things. I pull up to my apartment as there's a huge bulge in the front of my skinny pants and it's seriously fuckin' uncomfortable as fuck and a part of me knows that this is a bad idea but the lust fill look that Rachel's giving me is too much. It was difficult to open the door with the petite teacher's breasts rubbing against my back while her hand was fiddling with the front of my pants before I could finally get it open, dragging her inside as I push her up against the wall. I have her hands pinned above her head, slowly grinding herself while placing hot mouthed kisses against her neck towards her ear.

"Tell me that you want this" I said lightly biting on her earlobe. "Tell me that you want this, that you want me"

"I want you San, I want you so badly"

With that, I carry towards my bedroom and from what I could remember, I had put it down as she rest the night of the night begging for more and my name rolling off her tongue in ecstasy as everything was a blank.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Protector ch. 7

* * *

When I try to open my eyes but instantly closed them because how bright the room is as it wasn't helping with the throbbing headache that I have while my body slightly aches all over. I roll onto my side that was facing away from the window to notice that I'm not in my room in my apartment but in a room that belong to someone else as I silently curse myself for going home with a complete stranger. Now I have to figure how to sneak out without my latest conquest finding out as I attempted to sit up but my body protested to the suddenness of it while I'm hit with a wave of nausea, quickly run to the bathroom to empty the content of my stomach. I'm vaguely aware of someone holding my hair back while rubbing my back smoothly until I finally stop throwing up to flush the toilet as they gently picks me up, bridal style to carry me back into the room.

I'm place back on the bed, covering me in blankets as they move around the bed to close the blinds to notice the very feminine shape of their body to realize that my partner this time is a woman but not any woman, Santana Fuckin' Lopez. My eyes begin to get heavy as I slowly drift off to sleep but not before hearing the Latina kiss me on the temple, quietly asking for me to not to hate her when I wake, leaving me to wonder what could she have meant by that. My dream was rather vivid as the night before begins to play behind my eyelids to reveal that not only did the mother of one of my student not only protect me from some random guy from taking advantage of me but also I initiated us sleeping together. I woke up with a start to notice that this time I wasn't naked as I'm covered with a baggy sleep shirt and sweats pants that are a bit long on me but it doesn't matter as I look at the alarm clock on the nightstand to realize that it's nearly two in the afternoon.

Everything is a bit groggy as my head is still throbbing but it's not as bad as it was earlier before climbing out of the bed to walk into the bathroom to splash some water on my face to wake myself up a bit. I look at myself in the mirror to see that my face's free of the makeup that I was wearing last night before noticing that there's a brand new toothbrush as I smile softly that lawyer left it for me to use as I'm sure that my breath smells right now. I brush my teeth and gurgling some mouthwash before it spitting into the sink as I walk out of bathroom to smell something rather delicious wafting in from the kitchen to follow it to find Santana over the stove, placing waffles on two plates. She looks up from what she's doing as she pauses for a second, her eyes roaming over my body appreciatively before looking me in the eyes as something shy and hesitant flashes before it's gone as quickly as it came.

The Latina sets the plates on the table before going back in the kitchen to grab two glasses fill with orange juice as I look down at the plate to see that it's fill with waffles, eggs, sausage, and small bowl of freshly cut fruit as it does look delicious. I know that it's been awhile since the last thing that either of us have seen each other as I don't expect her to remember that I'm vegan but it's sweet that the Latina went through so much trouble for me. I thought that she would be freaking out that she had slept with me as if I remember correctly that her and Brittany were dating or something as bad feeling sets into my stomach and I know that it has something to do with the alcohol that I consumed. Not only did I sleep with the parent of one of my students but someone else's sufficient other as I consider myself to be someone with values and morals and sleeping with someone who is committed to someone else goes against everything that my fathers taught me.

Santana walks back into the dining room with two Advil as she puts them in my hand before looking at me with a confused look on her face before looking down at the food, letting me know that everything's vegan friendly shocking me out of my trance.

"Santana, where's Brittany?" I asked tactless.

The look on her face goes from sad to blank over the course a two seconds as she runs her hand through her hair before asking me to eat something then she'll explain everything to me. It feels like I just unintentionally hurt the almost seemingly invincible woman in front of me as we pick at the food which is really good as I wonder how Santana even knows how to make vegan food. The lawyer pushes away the half eaten food as she turns to look at me fully before explaining everything that has happen over the last six to seven years since graduation including Brittany's death and Quinn coming in her life recently. To say that I'm shocked would be understatement but by the time that the Latina had finished her story, she was near tears as she tries to get her emotions under control but knowing that she's not one for showing emotions very often.

I doubt that she had a chance to properly grieve as I stood up, moving to take the incredibly strong woman in my arms which causes the floodgates to open up as she holds onto me like I was her last lifeline. I hold onto Santana for as long as she needed me to while letting her know that I got her and that it's okay to cry because I wouldn't know what it's like to lose someone that you care about as my heart goes out to my student who lost her mother so early on. The Latina's sobs quiet down to the occasional whimper as she pulls away to discreet wipe away her tears but I pretend not to see as I know that she's a rather prideful person but I want her to know that I'm here for her. The dancer and the lawyer have been together their entire lives, knowing each other inside and other, emotionally and physically as I was sometimes jealous of what they had as no matter what they went through, they somehow manage to find their way back to each other.

I know that I'll never be able to compete with that but a small part of me is hopeful that Santana would be open to seeing what this could be although I think that it might be best that we don't. I mean I am her teacher and if the other parents find out that we were dating then they'll assume that it's the reason that Quinn's doing so well in my class which is the furthest thing from the truth. Even with the tear streaks and puffy red eyes, the Latina's looks breathtaking as without thinking, I wipe away a stray tear as she looks at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't put my finger on. She wraps her hand around my wrist as she stands up, looking straight in the eye and before I knew what was happening, she pulls me into a hug with her face buried into my shoulder as I couldn't help the warmth that enclose my entire body. For a moment I allow myself to believe that could mean something until someone knocks on the door as the lawyer reluctantly lets me go and I find missing the warmth of her body to see Kurt standing on the other side of the door.

His eyes widen comically as he looks between Santana and myself, slowly piecing things together before rubbing his temples as he walks fully into the apartment then smiles slightly, pulling me into his arms. It's been a long time since the last time that I seen him as I heard that he was doing well for himself on Broadway after graduating from NYADA as he pulls me onto the couch as we talk about what's been going on in our lives but I could feel the Latina's eyes on me. I try to ignore how it makes me feel but I excuse myself because I still have to get my lesson plans ready for the students but the fashionista makes promise to hang out some time during the week. I miss my best friend and I really do want him in my life again so it'll be an easy promise to keep as I gather my things as I call an Uber to take me home. I make it all the way to the sidewalk when someone calls my name as I turn to see that it's the lawyer walking down the steps.

"What can I do for you, Santana?"

"Yeah, you could go out for coffee with me" Santana said scratching the back of her neck nervously. "I'm not expecting anything from you but maybe just talk a little"

"I don't know, Santana. I-"

"Rachel, it's okay. You don't owe me an explanation and I can take a hint" Santana said smiling sadly, turning around to go inside.

"Santana wait" I said gently grabbing her wrist. "I'm sure that maybe grabbing a coffee or something wouldn't hurt"

Santana smiles softly when my Uber driver honks to get my attention as she kisses me on the forehead which catches me off guard before stumbling into the backseat as the car drives off.

"Leaving from your girl's place, eh?" My driver asks wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not exactly sure what we are" I said slumping into my seat.

"But you want her to be?" She inquires. "I'm Ashley by the way"

"A part of me does but it's a bit more complicated than that" I said biting my lip.

"If you don't mind me saying but it's only as complicated as you make it to be and from what little interaction I saw, she's obviously interested as I suggest that you should take things slow and feel things out" Ashley offers. "If you both think that it's not going anywhere then break it off so there's no harm, no foul"

"Maybe but I'll have to think about it" I said sighing quietly. "Thank you for the advice"

"You're welcome and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm getting all up in your business"

"No, you were actually helpful and maybe I just needed someone that doesn't know the both to make me see things from a different angle" I said as Ashley pulls up in front of my apartment.

"No prob and if you ever want some more unsolicited advice, here is my number" Ashley said scribbling her number on a piece of paper.

"Thanks" I said stepping out of the car.

I walk up to my apartment to get start on my lesson that I know that I should've started sooner but life has a funny way of throwing a wrench in your plan as I found it a little difficult to focus after finding out what I know now. I unlock my phone to see that I have a few unanswered calls from Tina and Unique inquiring where I am and if I'm okay as I decide to call the to let them know that I'm fine while finding out that they got home safely. They tell me that they want all the details of where I disappear to after the club which I do need someone to talk to about what happen between Santana and myself because I don't think that I'll be able to keep this to myself. _Am I making a good decision by having coffee with Santana?_

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Protector ch. 8

* * *

How things turned out this morning wasn't how I expected it to go as the thing that I thought would was to breakdown in front of Rachel like I did and her comforting me and I have to admit that her hugs are pretty amazing. I don't want things to be pretty awkward and I expected her to shoot me down again as I kinda pull the kick puppy card on her which does the trick to get her to go out with me for coffee. My Psychic Mexican Third Eye has been tingling and I know that she feels what I'm feeling but for some reason that she's holding back as a part of it is due to she's my daughter's teacher. _Fuck! How do I keep forgetting that? I know that I'm gonna start dating again but it was before I knew Quinn even existed. I can't bring random woman back to crib in the middle in the night, not like I was doing that a lot before but still. I don't know how she'll feel about me dating other people and I don't want her thinking that once I start dating that I'll love her any less because she comes first no matter what._

I snap out of my thoughts when someone knocks on my door as I look at my phone to see that it's a little pass two so it's probably Gel Boy with the kids as I open the door to see that I was spot on. Quinn tackles my legs as I pick her up, blowing a raspberry against her cheeks as she giggles as the doctor hands me her overnight bag before leaving and as soon as the door closed, she tells me everything that happened at her sleepover with Finn. I smile how the avid reader recounts everything from the time that I dropped her off all the way to the time her Uncle Blaine dropped her off and I'm glad that she had good time as she tells me that she's looking forward to school tomorrow.

"Princesa, there's something that we need to talk about"

"What is it, Mami? Is something wrong?" Quinn asked tilting her head curiously. "Would you feel about your Mami dating? What I mean by dating is hugging and kissing other people"

"You mean like Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine or like the people in my stories?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"To some extent yes" I nodded.

"Would that mean I would get a new mommy?"

"You probably wouldn't get another mommy for a long while if at all because I would have get know person very well and I want you to like them too because what you think and feel is very important to me. No matter what or who I date, you will always be the most important person and your happiness means the world to me" I said taking her hands in mine. "Do you think that you would be okay with me dating other people?"

"I'm not sure" Quinn said furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Will you still make time for me and read me bedtime stories?"

"Always, princesa. Nothing will change and I promise you that you will always come first no matter who comes into my life" I said pulling her into my arms.

Quinn silent nods into my chest as I'm not sure how well this conversation but I guess that I'll just have to wait and see how things progress between me and Rachel before telling her about it. I don't even know if anything romantic's gotta come outta this but for now, I'm gonna keep doing me as that's the only thing that I can do as for the rest of day, me and my princesa spent the whole together doing anything and everything we could think of. I think that it took her mind off of the whole dating thing as Monday morning rolls around which is pure evil and it's hella hard getting the fuck outta bed as something starts poking my cheek for the last five minutes and I was getting annoy by as I open my eyes, instantly regretting the shit outta it. I slowly opening my eyes to see that it's my little nerd to lift my head to see that she's fully dressed and ready to go to school as I shook my head a little because it means I'll have to get outta bed soon.

I flopped back down face first into my pillow, groaning loudly before kicking my covers in favor of the kitchen because if I'm going to make it through the day, I'm going to need coffee and lots of it. I fill the filter and poured the coffee beans before shifting gears to making something for my daughter because there's no way that I'm sending her to school on an empty stomach. The avid reader's happily sitting at the table, watching What's New, Scooby-Doo on the TV before setting a plate with eggs, toast and plenty of bacon before taking a quick shower and getting dressed to go into the office. Once completely dressed, makeup applied and hair curled, I make sure that I have my briefcase and my little nerd has her backpack before getting in the car, heading towards her school first. I take a long sip of my coffee, moaning at the taste before looking at my daughter through the rear-view mirror to see her reading one of her books as I shake my head, smiling knowing that she gets it from me.

Not many people knows this but I was a closet bookworm as my Mami read to me almost every night before I went to sleep as kid and at one point in my childhood, I practically lived in a library. The librarian reserve my spot in the corner of the children's section by the window but I kept that part of myself hidden as I got older because I let some pendajos call me a nerd and geek for it. Throughout high school, most people thought that I was a just another dumb cheerleader but when in reality that in the top five percentage at McKinley as I graduate with amazing grade and SAT scores that gave me a full ride to any school of my choice. I knew that I wanted to be a lawyer and I made that dream a reality through sweat, blood, determination and handwork and I want Quinn be proud of me, knowing that I'm making a difference in the world.

It wasn't long before I'm pulling up in front of the school, walking the little nerd all the way towards her classroom where Rachel's standing in front of whiteboard, tapping the cap of dry erase maker against her cheek. My eyes roams over her body as my cock twitches in appreciate but I shake my head to myself of the impure thoughts that cross my mind as bend down to kiss my daughter's on the forehead.

"Try to learn something, princesa aight?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Aight but no promises" Quinn grins cheekily.

I laugh as she walks into the room before noticing the music teacher looking at me with the same hungry look in her eyes and I know that I look good as we lock eyes causing her to blush, I chuckle quietly before waving at her slightly. I made it to the office in record even I may or may not have broken a few laws to get her here but that's not the point as my bosses will never know that I was nearly late to work as I make my way towards my office when I had the unfortunate luck running into Josh. I hate this guy because he's one of those fuck-boy gringos that's had everything handed to him without having to work for it and I had to put in three times the work just to compete with the fucker. Josh Kaplan is your typical blonde, blue eyes douche bag with a superior complex, hitting on anything and everything in a skirt as I see him and his latest conquest stumbling out of the copier room, attempting to straighten out their outfits.

 _Could he be anymore obvious. What is with people and fucking in the copier? Talk about little imagination._ I open the door to my office when my assistant comes in not long after now, giving me the files before telling Leslie to remind me to leave before two forty-five as I walk over towards the window to look at the hustle and bustle of New York City. Time Square and Broadway isn't too far away from here as my thoughts drifts to a certain diva determined to make her dreams there come true and yet she's teaching a bunch of rug rats how to sing and play instruments. Something about that doesn't sit right with me as all that Rachel ever talked about for the four years of high school was coming to the city that she dreamed of, singing and dancing her little heart out so what changed. I straighten my back so I could get these files done so I could leave early to pick up my daughter on time, working through lunch and I was nearly out of the door when my boss Alan Smith comes walking down the hall with Kaplan, laughing.

"Lopez, where are you heading off to? It's early" Mr. Smith said smiling.

"I know that it is and I have to go to pick up my daughter"

"You have a kid? You don't like a bloated balloon" Josh said staring my flat stomach.

"She's six" I said glaring at him.

"If you want to live long enough to have a kid than I suggest that you keep your insensitive comments to yourself" Mr. Smith said glaring at Josh before softens it towards. "Go pick your daughter and I would love to meet one day if that's okay"

"Of course sir and thank you for understanding" I said smiling grateful.

"I'm a parent myself and I understand the importance of being for your children as much as possible. As long as you stay on top of your cases than I don't see the issue" Mr. Smith said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Right and thank you again" I said standing the elevator to the parking lot.

I get in my car, putting my briefcase behind the passenger's seat before heading towards the school right on time as I walk down the halls to see Quinn sitting off on one of the table, glaring out the window. I frown slightly as I walk in, turning to see that there's a boy sitting on the opposite side of the room with a black eye and a busted lip when something tugs on the hem of my blazer to see that it's Finn. He tells me that my little nerd had gotten into a fight with one of her classroom because he was taunting one of their friends for wearing hand-me-downs as the boy wouldn't stop so she punched him in the face twice. I didn't know whether to be proud that my baby girl stood up for her friend and what she felt was right, kicking butt while doing it or upset that she's already fighting in school when Rachel pulls me aside..

"I was able to talk the boy's mother out of attempting to get Quinn suspended but she will have to spend three days inside during recess, writing standards which she's upset about at the moment"

"What about the snot-nose brat? From Finn told me, the runt started it because he thought that it was cool to poke fun at another kid for his non-designer clothes and yet Quinn's the only one getting punished for doing what she thought was right" I said frowning angrily.

"I admit that what Ethan did was quite wrong and I feel that he should be punished which he is as he has to write an apology letter to Ryder and stay in for a week, writing standards but Quinn should've hit him" Rachel said frowning slightly. "Violence is never the answer, Santana and I know that Quinn knows that as well. I don't like seeing her in trouble as much as you do but there are consequences to her actions"

As much as I want to stay angry and argue but I knew that Rachel's right about there being consequences to Quinn's actions and she can't just go around punching people every time they make her angry no matter how satisfying it is.

"Thank you for keeping her from getting suspended, I appreciate it" I said smiling slightly.

"You're most welcome" Rachel said smiling warmly.

"We're still on for coffee right?"

"Right, coffee" Rachel said blushing slightly.

"Come on princesa, time to go home" I said peeking my head into the classroom before looking over at Rachel, slowly licking my lips. "I'll see you later Berry"

Rachel shivers but not because it was cold as Quinn waves bye goodbye at her teacher.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Protector ch. 9

* * *

After Quinn's fight at school, we talked about when and where it was okay to fight people that pisses off as I know that she only fought to protect her friend but there are better ways to handle the situation. From I saw my girl has a right hook and I think that I should put her in karate or boxing but that's a conversation for another day as the week passed, the avid reader avoided getting into any more fights. Saturday was finally here and I'm finally meeting up with Rachel as I drop my little nerd at one of her friend's house for a few hours before going through my closet to find something to wear. After going several outfit changes and getting Kurt's opinion via FaceTime, I finally decide on a short sleeve red blouse that makes the twins look amazing and black pants that cling to my hips before grabbing my house keys and my wallet before locking up.

I hop into my car driving towards this little coffee place that not a little people know about that serves the best coffee and pastries that I ever tasted as I usually stop there on my way to work, parking my car out front. I walk through the door as the smell of coffee beans fill my nostrils as the place has a homey feel to with a few small bookcases lining the back wall as I take the table next to the window as I'm greet by the owners Bernie and Ethel. They're in the latest sixties that moved all the way from Poland for a chance at the American Dream with a few dollars in their pockets and a toddler on Ethel's hip and times were hard but made it through it all because they love each other above everything. It reminds me a bit of my Abuela and Abuelo as the older couple open a coffee shop and they've been doing well for themselves although there were times that it was a bit touch and go as there was some developer wanting to buy them out.

The Polish couple refused to do those even when they were offered a substantial amount of money but they couldn't afford the rent much longer but then an anonymous benefactor pays off the debt allowing them to stay just where they are. When I asked them if they knew who it was, they say that they didn't but they owe that person a big thanks for doing what they did as Ethel pinches my cheek affectionately before moving to make my usual order of a coffee and cinnamon roll. I asked the aging redhead if she could a coffee with say milk as I'm expecting a friend to meet me here in a few minutes as the older couple blinks owlishly at before Bernie pats me on the back, congratulating me finally someone to settle with. Ethel asks me a million and one questions about my lady friend which I try to tell them that it wasn't like that anything I said went unheard as I groaned loudly because sometimes it felt like having another set of parents.

While I was studying hard in law school, I spend most of my time here with my head in the books as the old man supplied with enough caffeine to pull plenty of all-nighters and the aging redhead had to force me to eat more than on a few occasions. I plenty of time in their apartment that above the coffee table as I spend of time in New York by myself, rarely going back to Lima for the holidays as I didn't have much of a reason to go back. The Polish couple took care of me like I was a part of the family, giving me a part-time job to have a little spending money in my pockets and I owe them a lot as they were there when I graduated at the top of my class. _If it wasn't for them then I don't know where I would be._ The bell on top of the door jingles, signaling that someone walked into the shop as I turn to see who it was, my heart skips when Rachel walks in, wearing a light pink long sleeve blouse with the top two buttons unbuttoned, white pants that hugs her curves deliciously paired with a black belt and black heels.

I feel a hand pushing my mouth close as Bernie lets out a low whistle as I smack him on his chest, glaring at him which he laughs before pushing me towards the tiny teacher as we slowly gravitate towards each other. Rachel smiles shyly before pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, making her all the more fuckin' adorable as I take her in me as I lead towards the table to see out the corned of my eye to see Bernie giving me a thumbs up.

"You look beautiful"

"That's high praise coming from you, Ms. Lopez. You look rather stunning yourself" Rachel said smiling.

Ethel comes up to set our orders on the table before feeling the need to embarrass me by asking Rachel to take good care of me even I can be a handful and I wanted a hole to open and swallow me whole. _Dammit Ethel, too much too soon. Like I wasn't already worried about scaring her off._ I peeked through my fingers to see Rachel with her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing but the shaking of her shoulders and the mirth in her eyes was a dead giveaway as I lean back in my chair, effectively embarrassed. _I guess that I can handle being embarrassed if I could hear her laugh like that all._

"I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't mean to laugh at you but I just wasn't expecting that" Rachel giggles.

"Ethel can be a little much at times but she means well" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So can I assume that you come here?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I practically lived here when I was at law school. Ethel and Bernie are like family to me, gave me my first job here to" I said smiling into my coffee. "A lot of good memories here"

"I'm honored that you're sharing something so special with me" Rachel said reaching to take my hand in hers.

"Well I think that you're special so… ya know" I said nonchalant.

Conversation easily flow between as we talk about anything and everything that came to mid as never in a millions would I have thought that I would be sitting here, talking with Rachel Berry about how in the hell did Mr. Shuester and Coach got married. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that as I made a couple of jokes about them having super babies which she reprimands for but it doesn't matter because she still laugh since the mental is scary yet hilarious. Rachel tears off a piece of cinnamon roll, popping into her mouth as she sucks off some of the icing from her thumb, sending my mind directly to the gutter before asking me a question but I didn't hear a word.

"I'm sorry what?" I said snapping out my thoughts.

"I asked you why when we… um got together, you took care of me but you asked me not to hate you when I woke up. I know that you said when you thought that I had fallen asleep but I couldn't stop thinking about why you ask something like that" Rachel said eyebrow furrowing together. "I couldn't possibly hate you, Santana not even you had my life a living hell in high school. You protected me from being in unfortunate situation with an questionable person in a club and taken care of me when I was suffering from a hangover. More than anything I want to your friend in high school but I'm hoping that it's possible in our adult life. I think that something's pushing us together"

"Look Rachel, you know that I was a major bitch back in high school and I made a lot of questionable decision including bullying you but I need you to understand the reason behind it as I was the head cheerleader and it was easier to act like a bitch because a lot of people was watching me to make a mistake. My secret was something that I hid and I needed to protect Brittany because I knew that someone would take a advantage of her kind and innocent nature so I kept people at arms' length because I never knew if they wanted to be friend or take advantage of my popularity" I sigh, hating feeling vulnerable in front of others. "I bullied you because I knew that you were going to make it out of Lima through your talent and everyone knew it as a part of me was jealous because I didn't know if I ever was going to. A lot of my anger and frustration at myself was directed at you which wasn't right and you didn't deserve it after how nice you continued to be to me. I'm so sorry for everything that I put you through and I hope that you can forgive me for it"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Santana but thank you for apologizing, it means a lot to me" Rachel said taking my hand in hers. "I understand why and that's a lot of pressure to be under"

"Thank you, Rachel so since this coffee date went so well, does it mean that I have earned the honor of taking you out for dinner" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think that I'm quite ready to go out to dinner with you but how about I join you for lunch at a later date? Would that suffice?" Rachel asks blushing slightly.

"I would be honored" I said kissing her knuckles causing her cheeks to redden. "Give me your phone"

"Why?" Rachel asked suspicious.

"So I can put my number and you can fill me in on the details of our date"

"It's not a date, Santana. Just two friend grabbing lunch together"

"Date"

"Friends grabbing lunch"

"Date" I said smirking.

"Friends grabbing lunch"

"Date"

"Friends grabbing lunch" Rachel said getting frustrated.

"Okay friends grabbing lunch"

"It's a date goddamn!"

"I knew it" I said feeling satisfied with myself.

"Wait I d-didn't" Rachel said flustered.

"Mhm keep telling yourself that, Rach but I know you feel the same thing that I am but I won't pressure you into anything that you don't want. If you want to stay friends then I'm fine with that but I know what I want and that's so if you want something than take that chance with me. I know that it won't be easy and it's gonna be hella complicated because you're my kid's teacher but I'm done with denying what I feel"

Rachel brings her lip between her teeth and all I want to do is suck it between my own but I refrain because we're out in public and I doubt that Bernie and Ethel would appreciate me making out with someone in the middle of their shop. I never wanted someone as much as I want the tiny teacher in a long time as I never felt such a strong draw to someone since… since Brittany and I know that there's a possibility of me getting hurt but I want to try, I want come home to someone.

"I'm not the same person that I was in high school, Santana. I've change" Rachel said looking down. "What about Quinn? How does feel about you dating other people?"

"So have I and as for Quinn, she doesn't completely understand but I think that she was more worried that it would mean that I would spend less time with her but she'll be fine as long as I make sure that nothing out of the ordinary changes. Rachel, I love my daughter means the world to me even if I only been in her life for a short period and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for her so I know that I have to be careful because this not only effects me but her as well" I said squeezing her hand. "But the way that she talks about, she really likes you and she's really talking about wanting to take guitar and piano lessons because of you"

"Well I think that she's a very special girl and I would be more than willing to give her piano lessons after school if she wants" Rachel said smiling warmly. "I like her too but I think that her feelings may change once she finds out that I'm dating her mother"

"We don't have to tell her yet since we're not dating and if we're serious about each other then we'll ease her into it" I said smiling. "But are you sure that you want to do this? Are you sure that you don't want more time to think about?"

"You're right about me feel the same way but I'm still a little hesitant about all of this because there's so many variables to consider including our history and if we're compatible" Rachel said shaking her head. "I don't want to fear rule my ever decision and I want to see where this go but I want you to promise me something"

"What's that?" I asked curious.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what even if we don't work out that we'll remain friends. I want you in my life"

"You have me, Estrella and I'm not going anywhere" I said kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 9


End file.
